Why!
by BB-lover14
Summary: AU: A story about Kate's day.


**A/N My friend Erika inspires me to write lyrics. I was thinking about different things today and this one shot came into my head. Normally they go before I can get the words down on paper, not today. I hope you enjoy this:**

It wasn't suppose to happen this way,

You & me had a special bond,

I never wanted to see this day.

In began with a cold start,

The rain was beating down on the windows.

I roll over and placed my hand over your heart,

Outside I could hear the songs of the birds and the crows.

You were in a peaceful slumber,

The worry lines had all but gone.

I loved waking up to this everyday,

A chill went through me,

It should have been a clue,

Instead I just brushed it off.

I trailed my hand up and down ,

the plains of your chest,

But still you stayed asleep.

I had to go to work,

So I pushed myself up from the warmth of your embrace.

I jumped in the shower,

Allowing the water to stream down my face.

When I was finished and dressed, I checked on you.

You were still asleep, the covers were a mess.

I picked up my laptop and my handbag.

I lent down and kissed you on the cheek.

This made you smile in your sleep.

I told you I would see you later,

And off I went to catch a cab,

Sadly in the pouring rain.

Sitting at work a few hours later,

I was still dreaming of your face.

I wondered what you were doing today,

Were you writing a new story,

I craved to ring you and find out.

Normally you would be here with me working on a case.

We had decided you need to catch up on your latest deadline.

The day was slow and boring,

No new cases to be had,

I wanted a murder was that bad.

Five o'clock came and I called it a night.

Said bye to the boys and popped into a cab.

My car was in for service what a pain in the ass.

I reached our front door and let myself in with the key,

I wanted to surprise you by cooking tea.

I presumed you were in the office,

So I set about my work.

I went to get some milk from the fridge,

That is when I noticed the note.

"Gone to get Milk" it said.

You had time stamped it ten past three.

I walked over to the office hoping to find you there,

I pushed open the door and found it bare.

I thought he is taking a long time to get milk,

The clock now said twenty past six.

I returned to the kitchen and picked up my phone,

I was about to press speed dial,

When the front door bell went.

Silly man I thought he has forgot his key,

You had done it so many times before.

I pulled open the door with force,

I was ready to pull you in for a kiss.

I noticed something was amiss,

Two uniformed policemen stood at our door,

Hats in there arms,

Solemn looks on their faces.

No this can't be a thought to myself.

"Mrs Castle" the younger one said,

All I could do was nod in response,

Not even bothering to correct him about detective.

"I'm afraid we have bad news regarding Mr Castle" ,

The other said,

The air got caught in my throat,

I found I couldn't breathe.

My knees turned to jelly and to the floor I went,

The younger one assisted me down.

He tried to comfort me to no avail.

I never heard what was said after bad news.

They helped me to the couch and laid me down,

I must have fallen asleep from the sobbing,

The next thing I knew,

Someone was rubbing my arm, I presumed it was you.

I opened my eyes,

To find Javi and Ryan sitting there.

Their eyes were brimmed with tears,

I knew it wasn't good.

They helped me to sit up and asked me what I understood.

I told them I didn't remember any thing after bad news,

Then Javi broke the news to me gently that you were dead.

I sobbed into his shoulder as he held me close,

Ryan had his hand placed protectively on my back.

Javi told me you had been hit by a car,

You were crossing the road to the shop in midtown.

He told me you never felt pain.

He said you had died on impact.

Your head had hit the windscreen,

Then the car had thrown you down the street.

I asked to see you,

He said Lanie had told him it was not a good idea,

To remember you as you were,

When I left for work this morning.

What was I to tell Alexis,

She was away at college,

What about your mother,

How would I tell her that her son had died.

Castle why did you have to leave me,

We had everything planed out,

We had even decorated the nursery.

What would I tell our unborn son about his father.

**A/N I hope i haven't made you cry to much. It wasn't suppose to end like this. This is the path my brain took me on. Please comment and review.**


End file.
